Undesirable Feelings
by lovesjacobblack
Summary: Jacob loves Bella, but Bella loves Edward. What happens when Edward and Bella's relationship becomes rocky? What kind of dreams is Jacob having? Who are the dreams about? Everything seems to be turning upside down for Jacob. Summary Sucks.


**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! PLEASE NO FLAMES! I'M NEW TO THIS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALWAYS WELCOMED THOUGH. I WILL ALSO TAKE YOUR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY INTO ACCOUNT WHEN WRITING THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

'_Ugh! Jacob, snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you feel this way? If these are the kind of dreams I will continue to have then I don't want to sleep at all! I'll never sleep again. I don't want this. I don't want any of it'. _I thought to myself remembering the dream I had just woken up from.

I groaned and flipped over to where I was laying flat on my stomach. The sheets felt nice against my bare chest. Remembering that today was Saturday made me feel very eager to get up and start the brand new day. I shrugged off the dream I had and rolled out of bed. Today was going to be a good day and I wasn't about to let a dream, no, a nightmare get to me. The house seemed unusually quiet, which was very odd for a Saturday morning. I glanced over at the clock and immediately felt a surge of panic. It was one o'clock and I told Bella I would be at her house by one-thirty. I guess Billy had already left to go fishing with some of his buddies. I pulled a shirt off of the floor not caring if it was clean or not. After all, I was in a hurry to make it to Bella's house before I was late. I went immediately to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton taking a very long gulp of the fresh, cold milk. I decided I didn't have time for a quick meal, so I headed out the door and got into my car.

By the time I got to Bella's house it was one-forty. '_Damn, ten minutes late.' _I mentally slapped myself. I hurried out of the car and up the steps. I wasn't about to waste anymore time. It has been weeks since Bella and I had spent much time together. She was always with those foul, nasty bloodsuckers which she loved so dearly. It made me sick. I have come to the conclusion that nothing I ever did would make her change her mind about them. So, I simply gave up trying. I would act like I didn't even know they existed.

Bella greeted me at the door with a warm smile set upon her small face. No matter how much I was around her, it always shocked me how fragile she looked. She was so little, like a doll. I greeted her back with a huge smile. Just the littlest things like a smile from her lips could send my heart into a frenzy. Of course Bella know I loved her, but she was with Edward and like I said I couldn't change her mind about any of the Cullens.

"Hey Bella" I said stepping into her doorway and embracing her in a hug.

"Jake! Have you grown….even more?!" shock spread across her face.

"I don't think so. Um, maybe?" I quickly examined myself in the mirror hanging in the hallway where Bella and I stood. "What do you have planned for today, Bells?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I was hoping you had something planned. We could always stay here and…watch television….or….do homework? We could go down to La Push? Catch a movie? I don't know Jake. What do you feel like doing?"

Wow, Bella was rambling on what we should do today. She seemed a little on edge and awkward. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Bella is something wrong" I questioned hoping I wasn't out of line asking her this question.

"No, I'm fine." She said looking down at her feet.

Ut-oh, something was up. She wasn't being honest with me. Bella always looked you in the eye while talking to you. You could easily tell when she was lying. I observed myself observing Bella. I wonder if her leech lover knew as much about her as I did. I doubt it. She was meant for me but she had made her decision clear. She had chosen my nemesis over me. That was one heart break I would probably never get over.

"Bella, you're lying. Why don't you just tell me? I'm your best friend after all, am I not?" I questioned while taking my index finger and slightly pushing her chin up to where she was looking me dead in the eye.

"It's…Edward. He just seems so distant lately. I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't think he loves me anymore. He's stopped coming over as much, and I don't even know. I'm so confused right now, Jacob."

That's it. I made a mental note to yell at the leech next time I saw him. No one should ever make Bella feel this way. She defiantly did not deserve it!

"Okay, let's get your mind off of this then. Have you ate yet? We could go grab some lunch then go to a movie?" My stomach felt like it flopped over inside of me when I realized that this is what any two normal boy and girl would consider a date. I was always a wishful thinker and it always lead to disappointment. I didn't take disappointment very well.

Bella grabbed her jacket and we walked out to my Rabbit. It was drizzling rain like always here in Forks. The cold rain always felt good hitting my very warm skin. It relaxed me. I hopped in the car, and turned on the radio. I didn't recognize the song playing but I didn't switch the station either. I just let it play, and drove down the road. I stopped at a newly opened restaurant. I hadn't ate here yet and I was wanting to try it out.

"I've never been here before, Is it any good?" Bella asked opening the door and getting out of the car. _Splash_. She had stepped right into a water puddle.

I swiftly turned my back to her so she wouldn't see me softly laughing to myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that. I should have know you of all people could not walk past a water puddle without falling into it." I grinned.

"Jake that is really NOT funny at all!"

The feeling of admiration filled my whole being. She was so cute when she was angry. I wanted nothing more but to take her into my arms at that very second and tell her that I loved her and show her all the affection that I have bottled up inside of me. I sighed. I would never be able to do this, not with Bella anyway. If I couldn't have her as my lover, then I would at least accept her friendship willingly.

We walked into the building and sat at the nearest table to the door. A waitress was by our side in less than a minute handing us menus. The list of food was very simple. They served sandwiches, pastas, soups, salads, etc.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked looking directly at me with a small grin set upon her thin face. My mind quickly worked up a mischievous plan. Since the waitress seemed so flirtatious with me, I decided I would return the flirty behavior and see how Bella would react.

"Coke, please. Thanks cutie." I grinned up at her and winked.

I looked over at Bella whom looked like she was thinking about what I had just done. She shrugged it off and replied "and I will have a water, please."

'_Damn. Guess I will just have to try harder next time'_ I said to myself hoping the waitress would be back soon with our drinks. Bella and I sat in together not speaking but playing an innocent game of footsy under the table. I know she meant nothing by it but it still make me smile. I saw the waitress come out of the back room with two drinks in her hand. I suddenly sat up straight and made sure the waitress noticed me looking at her while she walked toward us. She turned bright red.

"Here are your drinks."

"Thanks babe." I winced at her and then grinned. "Hey, I know this is completely out of line but can I ask you something?"

I quickly glanced over at Bella. She looked totally bewildered. I looked quickly back over at the girl.

"Would it be possible for me to get your number?" I smiled innocently.

I thought the girls head would explode so much blood seemed to run into her face. She was scarlet red by this time. She giggled and took out a pen. She grabbed my hand and wrote down the number.

"I think we are ready to order now." Bella interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess so." I agreed.

"What will it be?" The waitress asked still only looking at me.

I ran my fingers through my long hair and glanced back down at the menu.

"What would you order?" I looked up at the waitress again.

"Oh, I usually eat a salad." She looked away from nervousness. It wasn't a bad nervousness though. I could tell she was definatly liking the attention I was giving her. I grinned.

Why couldn't I have this affect on Bella? It seemed so easy to make other girls blush and giggle.

"I'll have a order of fries, thanks" Bella interrupted more forcefully this time.

The waitress walked toward the back room. I looked at Bella and her expression was quiet funny. She was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Jacob? Were you…flirting?"

"Maybe" I said shyly.

Bella burst into a fit of laughter. Instantly I was embarrassed. This had not gone the way I had planned. I wanted to spark some jealousy or envy from Bella but yet she just laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"That poor girl. You really shouldn't toy with people that way, Jacob. You were obviously putting on a show. You do not flirt like that. I know you better, silly." Bella continued to giggle.

The waitress came back after about fifteen minutes with our food. I paid little attention to her this time and I could easily see the feeling of rejection on her face. I scarfed down my food in record time. It scalded my throat on the way down. I was too hungry to let it cool. Bella ate slowly, chewing each bite carefully. I sat and watched her eat. We chatted about things like the weather, and what our fathers had been up to lately. Finally she was finished with her order of fries.

We drove to the movie theater in silence. I could tell Bella had other things on her mind. She was probably thinking about Edward, like always.

We picked two seats in the very back of the theater. Surprisingly we were early so we had time to spare. We chatted happily for a while, and it was really nice. I loved talking to Bella. She made me feel so alive and welcomed. I doubt I could ever feel this way with another person. Suddenly a foul smell filled the air.

"Ugh, Bella what is that smell?" I looked over at Bella and she was staring towards the door, smiling lightly.

I glanced behind my shoulder and saw what she was staring at. I should have known. What else would smell that disgusting?

I glared at the vampire standing in front of the door. To my surprise he wasn't staring at Bella, he was staring at me. No, staring isn't the right word. He was shooting daggers at me with his eyes, or so it seemed.

'_Great, Edward freakin' Cullen! This will be interesting.' _


End file.
